A complex interplay of positive and negative signals regulates T cell activation and maintenance of T cell effector function. Members of the TNF ligand/TNF receptor superfamily figure prominently in this matrix of signals, bridging cells of the immune system, as well as with cells of other organ systems. In so doing, TNF superfamily members contribute to both tissue homeostasis and pathogenesis, via effects on cell survival and death, cellular differentiation, and inflammation. From the standpoint of autoimmune pathogenesis, an interesting member of the TNF ligand superfamily is TNF-related apoptosis-inducing ligand (TRAIL).
TRAIL binds to a number of different cognate receptors of the TNF receptor superfamily, some leading to triggering of intracellular signaling pathways and others simply acting as decoy receptors. The triggering receptors in humans are TRAIL-R1, TRAIL-R2, and osteoprotegrin, and in mice the sole triggering receptor is DR5. Virtually all cells of the immune system (T lymphocytes, B lymphocytes, natural killer cells, dendritic cells, monocytes, granulocytes) upregulate surface TRAIL and/or release soluble TRAIL stored in secretory vesicles in response to interferon and other activation signals. TRAIL inhibits autoimmunity in several animal models. Evidence for TRAIL's capacity to inhibit experimental autoimmune encephalitis (EAE), a murine model for multiple sclerosis (MS), has come from experiments invoking TRAIL−/−knockout mice, soluble TRAIL receptor (sDR5) or neutralizing anti-TRAIL mAb capable of blocking TRAIL function, and embryonic stem cell-derived dendritic cells co-expressing TRAIL and pathogenic MOG (myelin oligodendrocyte glycoprotein peptide). Interestingly, in MS patients, soluble TRAIL has emerged as a response marker for IFN-β therapy, with those most likely to respond to treatment showing early and sustained soluble TRAIL induction after therapy. Yet, TRAIL's impact on MS/EAE may be more complex, for example, the suggestion that TRAIL may promote brain cell apoptosis. Both TRAIL and FasL have been implicated in inhibition of T cells and the induction of apoptosis in T cells.
Apoptosis or programmed cell death (PCD) is a form of cell death which is essential for the regulation of cellular homeostasis. In the immune system, Fas (CD95) receptor and its ligand, FasL (CD95L), participate in various processes involved in the induction of apoptosis, including immune cell-mediated cytotoxicity, and in the regulation of cellular immune responses. FasL is a member of the tumor necrosis factor superfamily and is expressed by a restricted subset of immune cells, including monocytes, NK cells, and activated B and T cells. On the cell surface, FasL is oriented as a type II membrane protein with trimeric complexes. Metalloproteinase cleavage of membrane-associated FasL releases soluble FasL (sFasL) trimmers from the membrane. The FasL molecule triggers Fas-dependent PCD.
One of the newer pathways that provide costimulatory and inhibitory second signals to T cells is represented by the programmed death 1 (PD-1; also known as CD279) receptor and its ligands, PD-L1 (B7-H1; CD274) and PD-L2 (B7-DC; CD273). PD-1 is a member of the CD28/CTL4 family that is expressed on activated, but not resting T cells (Nishimura et al. (1996) Int. Immunol. 8:773). Ligation of PD-1 by its ligands mediates an inhibitory signal that results in reduced cytokine production, and reduced T cell survival (Nishimura et al. (1999) Immunity 11:141; Nishimura et al. (2001) Science 291:319, Chemitz et al. (2004) J. Immunol. 173:945).
PD-L1 is a B7 family member that is expressed on many cell types, including antigen presenting cells (APCs) and activated T cells (Yamazaki et al. (2002) J. Immunol. 169:5538). PD-L1 binds to both PD-1 and B7-1. Both binding of T-cell expressed B7-1 by PD-L1 and binding of T-cell-expressed PD-L1 by B7 result in T cell inhibition (Butte et al. (2007) Immunity 27:111). There is also evidence that, like other B7 family members, PD-L1 can also provide costimulatory signals to T cells (Subudhi et al. (2004) J. Clin. Invest. 113:694; Tamura et al. (2001) Blood 97:1809).
PD-L2 is a B7 family member expressed on various APCs, including dendritic cells, macrophages and bone-marrow derived mast cells (Zhong et al. (2007) Eur. J. Immunol. 37:2405). APC-expressed PD-L2 is able to both inhibit T cell activation through ligation of PD-1 and costimulate T cell activation, through a PD-1 independent mechanism (Shin et al. (2005) J. Exp. Med. 201:1531). In addition, ligation of dendritic cell-expressed PD-L2 results in enhanced dendritic cell cytokine expression and survival (Radhakrishnan et al. (2003) J. Immunol. 37:1827; Nguyen et al. (2002) J. Exp. Med. 196:1393). The structure and expression of PD-1, PD-L1 and PD-L2, as well as signaling characteristics and functions of these molecules in the context of regulating T cell activation and tolerance (e.g., therapeutic effects) are reviewed in greater detail in Kier et al. (2008) Ann. Rev. Immunol. 26:677, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.